A Story Beneath a Story
by BellaLandaeta
Summary: Stories of the past have brought Bella here, and perhaps a future despite a horrible loss. Summary is awful, first fanfic, please give it a chance! All human, rated M for future chapters. BxE, BxEm, & others...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight series or Stephenie Meyer.**

AN: This is my first fanfic, so here is a teaser (I know it is short)! Please tell me if I should continue, I have the stories to make it all make sense, but you have to tell me if it is worth my time. So please review! Also, my story is all human. Enjoy!

-Chapter 1-

_Thank God we are just a little late._ Bella thought to herself as she adjusted her black skirt while exiting the car. She swiftly knelt by the car mirror to check her makeup, no smears. She knew it wouldn't be, she hadn't cried all morning, even though she knew her heart was dying for the release of tears.

Walking into the funeral home, she finally felt the swell of wetness in her eyes that had been dry for the week leading up to this moment. As a tiny tear swept down her cheek, Jacob wrapped his arm around her. She nuzzled into him, appreciating his protectiveness. She didn't know how she would have survived for the past week, planning this awful event, without her best friend.

"Bella, hey… hey, it is going to be okay," Jacob softly said to her. Her insides were twisting, the anguish of being in this area, and seeing the casket, open, across the room. It wasn't her idea, having the casket open for the wake. After the accident, seeing him in the hospital, bandaged and bruised… who would want to say goodbye to that? That wasn't the same man everyone in Forks knew so well…

Jacob persisted to bring her over to the casket. She knew he was helping her. She knew she had to say good bye, and part from him, but how could she? She loved him. How could she ever leave this man to rot in the ground, he should be alive and hugging her, not Jacob.

Once they arrived to the casket she took a deep breath. She knew more people were arriving behind them because of the soft murmuring that was growing in the room. Looking down, she saw his face. But it wasn't his. There was no grin he always wore when seeing her. His curly hair was limp, and his face was covered with makeup to conceal the blue grey of a corpse, as well as the various bruises she only too clearly remembered. They had put him in his favorite shirt, but it wasn't worn lose and casual, it was tucked in and so unlike his living self. She shut her eyes tightly, begging for tears to release the pressure on the back of her eyes. When none came, she picked up her hand and softly placed it on his hands. His hands always reminded her of summer. Always rough, showing the amount of work he had done and how he lived his life, he did what he wanted to. But these hands were clay like, and cold. Ice cold. Finally, she felt it, salty tears streaming down her face as she broke down into heaving sobs. As her knees buckled under the stress and grief of the moment, a pair of arms grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her up into a comforting embrace. But it wasn't Jacob, his hugs she had gotten to know only too well over the past week. As she blinked back the tears, she looked into his eyes.

"You came back for him?"

"No Bella, I came back for you."

And with that her broken sobs started again as she pulled him closer, her fingers digging into his back as he held her to him, gently pushing her hair out of her eyes and whispering calming words into her ear.

"I'm back, I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I'm so sorry, Bella…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

-Chapter 2-

_4 months earlier_

"Bells, Bells! Wai… wait up, baby," Edward called to her. His breath, filled with the smell of stale alcohol was apparent from the moment he kissed her, and she was fed up with it.

"No. Edward, I told you, no more drinking like this! I'm sick of it," she half-yelled as she made her way to the Volvo. He had been getting drunk more and more now, and she didn't understand why. He used to be so responsible. When she reached the car, she felt in her pocket. _Damn, he still has the keys._

"Edward, I need the keys," she said softly, not wanting to fight with him when he was drunk. Instead of hearing the comforting jingle of his keys, she felt his arm around her waist.

"Bella," he slurred, attempting a sexy husky voice that may have helped if it wasn't accompanied by the smell of alcohol and bile. "I want you, righ' now," He whipped her around harshly and crashed his lips into hers, pawing at her shirt and squeezing her breasts on the verge of being painful.

"Edward – EDWARD, STOP IT," but he wasn't stopping. He pinned her to the side of the Volvo, knocking his hardened groin against her. She screamed for help, but he still persisted.

"Please, Edward, honey – stop. Later, I promise, we have to go home first," she tried anything to make him stop now, so he would pass out and forget once they got home. When nothing changed, she looked around for anyone, and trace of life in this parking garage at 2am. She was about to give up when she saw the door where they had entered open, releasing a stream of light and the pounding bass of club music.

"HELP, PLEASE," she yelled, hoping it would be someone who could help her and not some other drunk guy.

"Bella?!" Edward's co-worker, Emmett, came running to them, "Edward, get the hell off her, man! What are you thinking?" Edward grunted, continuing to paw at her. Emmett grabbed his shoulder and threw him off, causing Edward to land on his back, bringing his head with him. Bella sucked in air, holding it as she thought what could have happened. _Oh no, oh no!_ When he didn't stir, Emmett kneeled down to check his breathing.

"Just a concussion, he should be okay once he sleeps this off," she let out the breath she had been holding. He looked at Bella, but quickly averted his eyes. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

She shook her head, and then said softly, "No, I'm okay. Just shook up." She looked down at herself and fixed her clothes where they were frenzied and exposing herself. She knew she must look like a mess.

"Come on, do you want a ride? I can watch over Eddie while you get some sleep." She quickly agreed, not wanting to be alone for the night with a passed out boyfriend. She was scared to think what could have happened if Emmett hadn't come in to save her.

He picked up Edward, _not much of a problem for him, he must go to the gym for hours regularly, _Bella thought to herself. She watched his arms carry her sleeping boyfriend as he put him into the backseat, on his side.

"Incase he wakes up, if he needs to puke. I don't want him choking on anything," Emmett explained as he grabbed his jacket from his Jeep and placed it on the floor of the Volvo near Edwards head.

They both got situated in the car as Emmett backed out slowly and began to drive them. They proceeded a few blocks until a thought came to her.

"Emmett, you don't know where I live."

"You are coming back to my place, silly. I'll grab you some food and we can wake up Edward there so we can make sure he is okay. I'll try to grab him a couple Aspirin, too. Hopefully it will help the hangover." They were quiet for a moment when Emmett turned to her. "It is okay, right, that I am taking you to my place? I'll give you something to change into and you can have the bed, I'll take the couch."

She nodded her head slowly, wondering if Edward would be okay with it until she realized that it was his fault for putting her in this position.

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tear.**

A/N: So I am taking a crack at an Emmett scene. Tell me if I should stick to my usual. PLEASE REVIEW!

-Chapter 3-

EmPOV

The car ride was quiet, slightly awkward, but nice at the same time. I only knew Bella slightly. Edward always told me about her, and he always had a picture of her on his desk at work. She seemed amazing when he talked about her, but, hell, he is in love with the girl. He is probably a little biased.

I don't understand why Eddie has been drinking so much lately. He got the promotion in work, moved in with the girl of his dreams last month, and yet whenever he goes out from anyone from work, he is getting smashed. What he was doing to Bella in the parking lot… it made my blood boil; and I didn't even know this girl! I should not be thinking like this.

Emmett turned his head to glance at Bella, and sucked in a breath. Edward really wasn't biased at all. She was truly beautiful. Her porcelain skin glowed in the moonlight, casting shadows of her eyelashes onto her cheeks. Her dark brown hair was tousled, looking like she just came out of a serious physical activity…. Emmett shook his head, clearing the thought out of his mind; she did just come out of a physical activity – trying to get a guy off her.

Coming out of his personal thoughts, he realized he was pulling up to his house. He had bought it a year ago, being fresh out of college and having a good income, he wanted a place to show off to the ladies. It was a small, one bedroom, one bathroom house with a nice size yard so he could have cookouts and toss a ball around with the guys.

Bella opened her door and stepped out, walking to the other side of the Volvo to help with Edward. I handed her the keys instead.

"I got this guy, just go open up the front door and make sure I won't trip on anything on the way to the couch," I said, and she laughed. Hearing her carefree laugh was delightful after seeing her in so much pain earlier.

I picked up Eddie. He was still out cold and slightly snoring as his head tilted back as I walked him into my house. Bella was standing by the couch, watching me. As I laid him down, she put a pillow under his head and sat down on the edge by his chest.

"Edward… love, wake up," she spoke softly to him, rubbing his face and chest. After a moment, he began to stir.

"Bella, do you mind if I leave you alone for a second? I'll just run and grab some Aspirin and cold water for him." She looked nervous, and I almost decided he deserved the hangover, but she nodded her head and whispered,

"Hurry back."

I decided to keep to my promise and hurried for her. When I came back, Edward was sitting up, slightly dazed and rubbing the back of his head. Bella was quiet and didn't look at him. I stayed in the doorway so I could hear and see them, but waited for a moment.

"Edward… I can't deal with this anymore," Bella said quietly, sadness thick in her voice.

"Love, what happened? I don't remember anything."

I saw Bella turn and look him in the eyes. She looked appalled. I decided to save her the outburst and enter the room right then.

"Hey Eddie, glad you decided to wake up. Here is some Aspirin and water. Drink it all, you are going to need it tonight." I glanced at Bella who locked eyes with me for a second before looking down at her hands, folded in her lap. Once Edward finished his water, I took the glass and helped him lay back down.

"Sleep here. If you move or go find her while you are in this state, I will seriously rip your arms off." Edward nodded, dozing off already. When I looked back at Bella, I felt her growing uneasiness. I was pretty sure it wasn't me, but more sitting next to him.

"Come back to my room, I'll get you something comfortable to wear, then we can heat up some food." She nodded and stood up, following me down the short hallway to my room.

**A/N: What do you think? Review and tell me! If you review, I shall update quicker. (I have been pretty fast since it is the weekend, I may need some motivation with the week and midterms coming up. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing. Makes me want to cry myself to sleep. But I guess a girl can dream – right?!**

-Chapter 4-

_EmPOV_

As we walked back into my bedroom, I became hyper-aware of my surroundings and what I might find. _I did make my bed… right? Crap! Did I leave my boxer-briefs lying around again? _Because I have been working so much overtime with Edward on out new project at work, I have had no time to get any luck with the ladies. This resulted in my once impressive bachelor pad looking, well, less impressive and more dingy.

I realized I shouldn't be worried; it isn't like I was with the beautiful creature walking silently behind me. I just wanted to make sure she wasn't grossed out – I did offer her my bed to sleep in tonight, anyways. Yeah, we will stick with that alibi for my worries.

_BPOV_

As we walked into his room, I didn't really care that it looked and smelled unlike home. It wasn't too bad, a few clothes lying around, and the bed was unmade… but in a weird way, it was comforting and inviting. I knew I probably felt this way because of how desperate of sleep I was. It must be 3am by now…

Emmett went to his dresser and pulled out some sweatpants, and then a realization hit me. He was huge, not fat, but pure muscle, and THICK. And I was petite; those would never stay on my hips without tying them up with a belt around my waist, making a female Urkel – a lovely impression to give a guy like Emmett… _not that I care about impressing him._

As he handed me the pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, I gave him a guilty look. "Do you happen to have any pants… that are smaller? I don't think I'll be able to keep these on my hips." I smiled, laughing at myself for the thought. That would be something that would happen to me around a hot guy.

"Oh, uh… er… I don't think so…" he mumbled, getting more flustered by the second. I hoped my comment about keeping my pants on wasn't what caused his anxious muttering. Yet part of me hoped I had that effect on him. _It must be the beer and being shook up, that is why you are thinking this way. _

He didn't look like he was having much luck, so I decided to go over and help him. Even something with a tighter waist would work better than these sweats. I stuck my hand in a random drawer and felt a comfortable fabric, it felt like under armor, what you wear when going for a jog on cold mornings. I yanked the piece out to find what looked like long shorts.

"If it is okay, I can just wear your under armor, it will fit better."

Emmett looked down, and he was… blushing? "Uh, Bella, you are more than welcome to wear those, they are clean, but uh, those are my boxer-briefs."

Now it was my turn to blush. "Oh," I let out a semi-nervous laugh, "well, that is awkward. Um, if it isn't weird, I would still like to wear them."

_EmPOV_

A girl, THIS girl, the most gorgeous, unattainable woman I have met tonight, is asking to wear my boxers. Hell, what does she expect me to say? 'No, babe, don't put your cute little butt in my boxers, those are mine'? Mental pictures were coming fast in my head of Bella in my clothes, or rather taking off my clothes. Including the clothes on my body and hers.

I shook my head slightly, subtle enough for Bella to not know what I was thinking. I need to stop that now – her man is down the hall.

"Yeah, that's fine. The bathroom is right down the hall, feel free to use whatever you want." She smiled in what appeared to be gratitude, and I swear I felt my heart melt just a little more. "Hey, I am going to heat up something, do you want something? Food or a drink? Maybe some hot chocolate? I would really love to talk to you some if you aren't too tired." If only she knew how much I craved her company right now. I wanted to know about her, and her and Edward. I needed to know how long this behavior with him has been going on. And I needed to know what she meant when she said she couldn't deal with him anymore.

_BPOV_

I really was tired, but Emmett was so at ease and so… open. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to talk just a bit, just to get to know him.

"Hmm… okay. I would kill for some hot chocolate. With whipped cream, if you have any." I smiled brightly, looking forward to getting to know Emmett. "I'll meet you in the kitchen in ten."

_EmPOV_

_Oh, if only she knew about my whipped cream stash. If only she knew._

**A/N: Alright, I tried to give you guys some minor humor this chapter so my story isn't pure drama. REVIEW! I really want to hit 8 reviews before I put on the next chapter. Please recommend my story if you like it!**

**Ps – my math midterm is DONE. I got a B, not the best, but I am horrible at math, so I am happy. For people who are about to say B+'s are good, you don't understand what it is like going to a school that to get in the top 10 percentile, you have to have a 4.0. (So if I stress in my ANs, that is why!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. :'(

-Chapter 5-

_BPOV_

I walked quickly into his bathroom to change, suddenly getting a burst of energy from my exhaustion. I actually felt… eager, to go talk to Emmett.

Looking in his mirror, I realized how much of a mess I looked. My hair was thrown this way and that, my makeup was smudged, and my shirt was buttoned wrong. Good Lord. Emmett must be cringing when he looks at me.

I stripped from my clothes and jumped into Emmett's hastily, feeling out of place being naked in this house. After dating Edward for nearly two years, I couldn't remember the last time I was in another mans clothes. I brushed down my hair and splashed my face with cold water. After standing there for a moment in the huge sweatshirt, I decided to take it off and just wear my white tank, it was too warm on the summer night. Opening the bathroom door, I was hit with the strong sent of hot chocolate. _This man knows how to make a good cup of hot cocoa, so strong that I can smell the chocolate…_ Walking into the kitchen, I found Emmett sitting at a small table. I held back a laugh when I saw him, a giant, sitting in a tiny chair, looking like it was meant for a tea club.

Emmett smiled wide, and I instantly felt the corners of my mouth tug upwards into a grin. I couldn't help but feel happy when around him. He patted the chair by him, signaling me to sit by him.

"So, Bella Swan, tell me about yourself," he began, after passing me a big mug of hot cocoa.

I took a sip of the hot chocolate to cover my blush, I wasn't used to getting know guys while sitting in their clothes at 3am.

"Well, uh… professionally? I'm a critic." Emmett raised his eyebrow, pushing me further. "You know, those quotes you see on the back of books, saying how great it is? I'm one of those guys, but my name is rarely on the back of books, I'm a little too critical of most current novels."

Emmett laughed, "Why doesn't that surprise me?" I rolled my eyes and playfully punched his shoulder.

"What about you? What do you and Edward do?"

Emmett set down his cocoa before explaining, "Well, Edward is above me, but only by a bit," he winked at me, and I smiled, "basically we work for Columbia Records with the indie bands. I get the tickets to newbies out there who want to make it big, so I go and I get a feel for them, and if I think they have potential, I bring them into Eddie and if he agrees, we sign them."

"Wait, so you were the guy who found Joshua Radin?!" I loved Joshua, especially his duets with Schuyler Fisk.

"Yep, that was me. I saw him in a small pub on a date, he wasn't even being optioned, I just happened to be there, so I approached him and he agreed to meet us. That was a good night." Emmett smiled, "But other than professionally, who is Bella Swan?"

I simply blushed, not knowing how to respond. Finally, the best answer I could think of, "She is no one special." Suddenly I felt his hand lifting my chin up to look at him.

"I think you are a horrible liar. That is a good place to start."

_EmPOV_

After I told her she was a bad liar, she instantly opened up to me. I learned that she loved classic novels, and she wants to go back to school to become a teacher. She loves dogs, but never owned one. She is unbearably clumsy, and when I told her I didn't believe her, she told me a story of a homecoming dance she went to with a boy named Mike. After hearing how she broke her leg and sprained his wrist before even getting into the dance, I decided she was telling the truth.

We had stayed up until 5am talking about anything and everything. I don't think I have ever clicked so well before with a woman. But before I could even ask her about her past with Edward, she started yawning and stretching.

"We had better get you into bed; you have had one hell of a night." She nodded and got up to wash out her mug. Usually I would have insisted on cleaning it for her, but the view was quite nice of her backside as she stood by the sink. I pinched my leg to get the thought out of my head. _Unattainable, she is not yours and never will be. She is way too good for you or Eddie._

She walked over to grab my mug, but when she got to the sink, she dropped it into the water. With a shriek, I knew she was soaked. She spun around, laughing, finding the humor in the act. I started laughing until I looked at her when I abruptly stopped and felt my jeans grow tighter in the matter of seconds. The water had turned cold on her white tank, making it not only incredibly invisible, but also showed off her womanly assets quite nicely.

When I hadn't kept laughing, she looked down, instantly blushing deep crimson. She quickly covered herself, and I swear if I could read her mind she would have been thinking of a million ways to get out of the room and lock herself away forever. After taking a deep breath to calm my current predicament, I stripped out of my sweatshirt and gave it to her. She looked at me with gratitude, all the while checking out my chest. I may have discreetly flexed for her benefit. As she turned away to put on the sweatshirt, she finally spoke.

"Well, I think that is enough excitement for one night, are we ready for bed now?"

I smirked, "I'll tuck you in."

**A/N: I am so sorry that took so long! With the end of school and grad parties galore, my story has just been pushed farther down my list. Plus I had major writers block. I am back now! Please give me lots of reviews, I will enjoy them very much D**


	6. AN please read

Authors Note…

Authors Note…

I know. I hate these things too.

I'm sorry I haven't updated in literally forever. I am having problems at home, work, and school, as well as keeping up my relationship with my boyfriend. He is going through a rough time, and after being together since 8th grade, I feel like I have to be there for him right now on top of balancing everything else. Plus, I just have major writers block.

Once again, I am so sorry. Thank you for sticking with me for so long even though this hasn't gone too far. I am really hoping I can come back full swing in a month since a lot of the drama at work and home should be cooling down. Just please hang in there. I really want to tell Edward, Bella, and Emmett's stories… just give me some faith and trust. :

PS. If you guys are wondering how I see my characters in my head, they are in my profile!

Much lovin'…

-B.Landaeta


End file.
